Willy Falk
Willy Falk is an American actor. Biography Born in New York City, Falk made his professional stage debut in 1976 and received a Tony Award nomination for his role in Miss Saigon. He also appeared in the chorus of films including The Prince of Egypt and Chicago. Singing Falk made his musical debut as Paul San Marco in A Chorus Line and had small roles in such shows as Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and Les Misérables before his leading role as Chris in the Broadway transfer of Miss Saigon. Falk also appeared in a number of repertory productions of shows including Little Shop of Horrors (as Seymour) and Fiddler on the Roof (as Tevye). He provided the vocals for Lord Savage on the album Jekyll & Hyde: The Conplete Gothic Thriller and was a backing singer in The Prince of Egypt. Film The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Deliver Us *The Plagues Stage A Chorus Line (1976) *I Hope I Get It *Sing! *Montage Part 3: Mother (contains solo lines) *Montage Part 4: Gimme the Ball *One *The Tap Combination *One (Reprise)/Bows Marilyn! (1983)(originated the role) *I'm a Fan (duet) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1984) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Joseph Megamix Elizabeth and Essex (1984) *All I Remember is You (contains solo lines) Pacific Overtures (1984)(understudy) Observer *The Advantages of Floating in the Middle of the Sea *Next Shogun's Mother *Chrysanthemum Tea (contains solo lines) Sumo Wrestler *Chrysanthemum Tea (contains solo lines) British Admiral *Please Hello (contains solo lines) American Admiral *Please Hello (contains solo lines) Dutch Admiral *Please Hello (contains solo lines) British Sailor *Pretty Lady (contains solo lines) Starlight Express (1987) Les Misérables (1988) Babet *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) Marius Pontmercy (understudy) *Look Down (contains solo lines) *ABC Cafe/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade *Eponine's Errand (contains solo lines) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *The Death of Gavroche *The Final Battle *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (solo) *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) *Epilogue (contains solo lines) Miss Saigon (1991) *The Heat is On in Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Transaction (contains solo lines) *The Dance (contains solo lines) *Why, God, Why? (solo) *This Money's Yours (duet) *Sun and Moon (duet) *The Telephone Song (duet) *The Deal (duet) *The Wedding Ceremony (contains solo lines) *Thuy's Arrival (contains solo lines) *Last Night of the World (duet) *The Revelation (duet) *Fall of Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) Little Shop of Horrors (1992) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Da Doo (recitative)(contains solo lines) *Grow For Me (solo) *Ya Never Know (contains solo lines) *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Mushnik and Son (duet) *Sudden Changes (solo) *Feed Me (Git It)(duet) *Now (It's Just the Gas)(duet) *Call Back in the Morning (duet) *Suddenly, Seymour (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1993) Asher *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Benjamin Calypso *Joseph Megamix Joseph (understudy) *Any Dream Will Do (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Dreams (contains solo lines) *Potiphar (contains solo lines) *Close Every Door (contains solo lines) *Go, Go, Go Joseph (contains solo lines) *Pharaoh's Dream Explained (contains solo lines) *Stone the Crows *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel (contains solo lines) *Who's the Thief? (contains solo lines) *Joseph All the Time (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Joseph Megamix (contains solo lines) Nightmare Alley (1996) Chess (1997) *Where I Want to Be (solo) *Quartet (Model of Decorum and Tranquility)(contains solo lines) *Terrace Duet (duet) *Anthem (solo) *You and I (duet) *You and I (reprise)(duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (second reprise)(duet) Shelter (1997) *Overture and The Last Sweet Days of Isaac (solo) *A Transparent Crystal Moment (duet) *My Most Important Moments Go By (duet) *Love, You Came to Me (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Touching Your Hand Is Like Touching Your Mind (contains solo lines) Falsettos (1999) Lighter: The Musical (2009)(originated the role) Mr. Confidential (2014) Fiddler on the Roof (2015) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka Albums Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Gothic Thriller (1995) *Bitch, Bitch, Bitch (contains solo lines) *The Board of Governors (contains solo lines) Gallery falkchris.jpg|'Chris Scott' in Miss Saigon. Jekyllgothic.jpg|'Jekyll & Hyde: The Gothic Musical Thriller.' falkisaacmichael.jpg|'Isaac/Michael' in The Last Sweet Days of Isaac. princeegyptsoundtrack.jpg|The Prince of Egypt. falkstudio.jpg|'The Studio Head' in Mr. Confidential. falktevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. Falk, Willy Falk, Willy Falk, Willy